


Cheater Cheater

by Winchester007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester007/pseuds/Winchester007





	Cheater Cheater

"I can't do this anymore, Jared! I can't hide from everyone because you decide you want the best of both worlds. I just... I can't, man." Jensen yells, still naked and sweaty from when they last made love, last touched and writhed and embraced.

The outburst left Jared a little confused though he knew what he was talking about. His wife, Genevieve, and how he has been sleeping with Jensen since before their wedding. Since the beginning of the damn show practically and maybe it wouldn't have happened if the show hadn't even been created but who is he going to blame? Eric? How could he blame Eric for something that he'd never give up for the world, never would have turned his back on even though he knew it was a mistake. Sure he loved his wife but he loved Jensen as well, maybe Jensen more so. So yeah, he knew he had to make a decision. But it didn't mean it had to be easy.

"Jensen, calm down. Please. We can talk about this. I... I just need to think. Lay back down, Jen. Please?" he pleaded, moving to sit up as he felt his stomach drop, knew that he was losing everything.

"No, Jay. You figure your shit out on your own then you come find me." Jensen clears his throat, his own voice foreign to him as he tugs his jeans on and heads for the door, looking back only as he's closing it behind him to leave Jared on the other side with the puppy eyes he can't stand to look at a moment longer.


End file.
